Athazagoraphobia
by Trafalgar Ciel
Summary: Lucy has been entrusted with some keys from the olden times, called the Ancients. They had been abused in the past, some by each other and others by their owners. The first she gets are called the "Schichibukai." What happens when they turn against each other? Can she ever get them to accept one another? And aren't relationships between master and key forbidden?
1. Chapter 1

**Just a new plot bunny I've been thinking about.**

 _athazagoraphobia (n.)_

 _The fear of forgetting, being forgotten or ignored, or being replaced._

* * *

It wasn't a coincidence when Lucy found several new keys on her bedside table one morning. When she called Crux, he explained that they were the Ancients, one of the many contracted spirits from the olden times, but that he couldn't say anything else. He suggested to ask Loke, and, dismissing him, she did.

"They're… complicated. They were outlawed originally because of their abnormal strengths that severely tipped the scales when dark Celestial Mages got ahold of them, and sometimes the other keys that the owners had would get ignored. And often times the mages would run out of magic." Loke shifted uncomfortably, apparently unused to talking about such things. "It appears that the Celestial King believes you are righteous to take them."

Lucy nodded. "What—er, who are they, if I may ask."

Loke squinted, looking up as if trying to see through his brain what the names were. "Uh… Robin the Archaologist, "Devil Child"… Garp the Admiral, "the Fist"… Marco, First Division Commander of what's-his-name, "the Phoenix"… There were several of them—there _are_ several of them, thousands, in fact."

"Then where are they?"

"The Celestial King would have to answer that one. As far as I knew, they disappeared several eons ago, and haven't been seen since… That they appeared now must mean something. The King must have some way to contact them, and maybe once you make bonds with these nine you can 'get' the rest? I don't know… Having a lot of them on one belt seems extensive. Sorry, that's all I know."

"Thank you. Do you know anything about where they live?"

"Well, back when they were commonly used, they were in a different realm, similar to Edolas, where a man named Gol D. Roger was the so-called 'pirate king.'"

"Pirate king?" Lucy frowned, thinking about the pirate that she once met.

"Yeah. Roger's the only one who knows where a place called 'Raftel' is—where the man's treasure was. Many pirates were trying to find it, and so its became something of a legend over time. Some didn't even believe int exists, and became pirates just to pillage towns, giving pirates a bad rep. The ones who believe are called 'dreamers.' If you found it, or so the tale goes, you'll become the next Pirate King. May I see the keys?"

Lucy handed them over, the cool metal glowing under her touch. "I see," Loke said, "this one is the sign of a man named Trafalgar Law. He has something called a 'Devil Fruit,' in that world. His allows him to… you'll have to ask him.

"This next one is Boa Hancock, named the most beautiful woman in the world. Here's one called Mihawk, the greatest swordsman. Doflamingo, a mad controller. Crocodile, a sand man. Bartholomew Kuma, a bear-like force of power. Jinbei, a fisherman. Buggy, the clown. Moriah, a shadow man. Lastly…" Loke turned the key over, a sharp intake of breath sounding as he did so, "Marshsall D. Teach. 'Blackbeard' is what he goes by. Don't call on this man unless necessary, okay, Lucy?"

"Right," Lucy agreed, practically bursting with questions, but managing to hold them in.

"I mean it," Loke pressed. "Swear."

"I swear on the Celestial King to _try_ not to use Blackbeard as a key." She could feel a tingle in her skin, binding her.

Loke's eyes narrowed. "Try?! This man is _dangerous,_ Lucy, like you've never known before! You _cannot_ , in _any circumstances,_ call on him unless it is a true emergency!"

"Yes, Loke," she sighed, and after a bit more conversation and explanation, he bowed his head and left. "Wait—" Lucy frowned, one hand in the air reaching out to where Loke was. "I didn't get to ask my questions…" She was alone again, sitting on her bed as she rubbed her thumb over the keys, staring at them. Which one first? They all sounded so amazing, so powerful, now that Loke had explained them and their status as Shichibukai.

She sighed, and decided to pick one at random. Thinking up a countdown in her head, she grabbed one, and held it up to the light to look at the symbol. "Buggy," she considered, before standing up and swiping it in the air. A red magic circle appeared on the ground as she said, "Open, Gate of the Clown! Buggy!" She was blinded by the light as Buggy made a spectacular entrance, lights flashing and doing a somersault as did a cartwheel, before balancing on one hand in the middle of her room.

She waited for the night to fade, and was astounded to see that Buggy was sweating, before he collapsed onto the ground.

"Uh, hello," she said curiously.

"Yes, I am the great Buggy," the man said, straitening up as he started to stand. She started to protest that no, she didn't ask who he was, but he ignored her. "…and I demand that you take me back home at once." Lucy frowned, thinking that his status had obviously done to his head.

"No," she refused patiently. "I called you here for a reason."

Buggy leaned forward. "What's that? Is it gold? Had you heard of my great deeds in the War of the Best?"

"…No," Lucy said, watching as Buggy visibly deflated. "I was wondering if yo could make a contract with me."

"Contract?" Buggy questioned, oblivious to the key that she still held and its meaning.

Lucy frowned, thinking. Loke said that they were misused, but Buggy seemed completely unknowing to the whole process. Was there some kind of mistake? She rose to meet his gaze. "Yes, a contract. I summoned you here with this key, in order to ask if you could help me in the next GMG."

"GMG?" Buggy tilted his head. "What…?"

One explanation later, Buggy immediately smirked, sparkles appearing around him as his hand detached and he formed a thinking pose. "Ah, so you need my help! Of course, the great Buggy would be the rest to be called on."

Lucy sweat dropped. "Actually, it was at random."

"Ah, I see," Buggy said neutrally, but she could see that his ego was again deflated.

"Shall we got to the guild, then, to pick out a job?"

"Just a minute!" Buggy held up a gloved hand, which made a 'no-no' sign at her. "…What other keys are those?" Seeing them spread out in front of him, he paled. "You are indeed lucky you called on me first. Especially that Trafalgar guy… very un-flashy dude."

* * *

 **Let me know what you think! I hope everyone is in character! Any pairing suggestions for Lucy? I'm hoping one of her keys—either that, or Gajeel, or possibly Laxus. Reviews are extremely appreciated. Unlike my** **Traitor in Time** **story, I made this more of an anime style of writing instead of the normal writing. See, the whole "sweatdrop" just doesn't appear in novels.**

 **Again, please let me know how I did, and whether I should continue! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! I finally found the password & email for my account, so I was wondering if anyone would be interested in an update? Before that, though, I think I'll rewrite or at least edit earlier chapters for spelling / grammatical errors and general clarity.

Thank you for your support! ❤️?


End file.
